Percy's Big Mouth
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: A/U Fluff. Percy is smarter than he looks. Just don't trust him with a secret. Pregnant!Reyna Oblivious!Jason Jeyna. Percabeth


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Oh my goodness, fluff! Another Jeyna tumblr prompt! Thank you missbluesunglasses for such a fun prompt. I can't write fluff but hopefully this was good enough. Keep sending them! Read, review, favorite and all that good stuff please!

Prompt: Reyna's pregnant and Percy finds out, accidentally spills the beans to an oblivious Jason. +stages of pregnant Reyna

Percy's Big Mouth

"I think Reyna's sick." Percy coughed into his cold latte when it went down the wrong windpipe. His cousin gave him a side glance as the son of Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? Why do you think that?" Percy asked as he wiped his mouth, waving when Annabeth and Reyna paused their little stroll a few yards in front of them. It was a cool cloudy day in New York when Annabeth suggested a nice afternoon stroll. Annabeth gave her husband an odd look before shaking her head and grabbing Reyna's arm to continue their walk. A small stroller was pushed in front of the girls where Percy's and Annabeth's daughter sat. Soft gurgling sounds could be heard from the two month old.

"She's been acting strange lately." Jason continued, tossing his empty drink in the trash and gave his wife a concern look. Percy could see the worry in his sky blue eyes allowing with love and pure adoration. Jason and Reyna have been married for a year though at times it seemed longer. They've been together nearly as long as Percy and Annabeth. _Our Roman counterpart, _Percy thought with a chuckle before looking at his ex-praetor partner. Reyna looked fine to him in her flattering purple dress with Jason's jacket over her slender shoulders. She laughed with Annabeth, smiling brightly, enhancing her natural beauty. Her dark hair blew into her face as the girls huddled together like long time best friends. As she pushed wisps of her hair out, the light caught her wedding and engagement ring.

"How so?" Percy asked, observing his family. Annabeth was bundled warmly in her pea coat. Her golden hair sat securely in a high ponytail. Her gray eyes looked lovingly at their sleeping daughter. Bianca, after asking Nico for his permission, was named after the son of Hades' sister. She was an angel with dark soft locks she inherited from Percy. Her eyes were Annabeth's wise gray orbs. At two months, she was a surprisingly quiet baby.

"Mood swings, throwing up and dry heaves throughout the day, a change in appetite." Jason listed, tucking his hands into his jeans. His blond hair was a mess from the New York wind. "Yesterday on the plane she had a craving for Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies."

"Ha, ha, who wouldn't want hose?" Percy laughed as he adjusted the baby bag he was carrying. He licked his dry lips, pondering Reyna's symptoms. _Could it…_? "Has Reyna been tired lately?"

"Now that you've mention it, yeah. She's been skipping her morning jog." Jason answered, running his fingers through his hair. "And persistent headaches. She hasn't been able to focus on any of her cases." Jason looked distracted as they walked following their wives. "She tells me not to worry but..."

"You can't help but worry. They're our girls." Percy finished, looking at his own wife a few months ago. The dots in his head started connecting. "You know Annabeth has the same symptoms when she was pregnant with Bianca." Percy commented nonchalantly, still walking. There was an odd silence beside him. "Jason? Jason?" He turned around when he realized his cousin stopped walking. Jason stood rooted in his spot a few feet away. His blue eyes were wide as saucers as he processed Percy's words. Even from the distance, Percy could read his lips.

"Pregnant?" Jason whispered like it was a secret.

"Pregnant." Percy echoed with a nod. "Are you o – JASON!?" The son of Jupiter ran passed his cousin, straight towards his wife. Reyna and Annabeth both burned around at the sound of Percy's voice. Reyna gasped when Jason lifted her into the air and spun her around. Reyna laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders. Percy jogged over, smiling at the sound of her laughter. Reyna really should laugh more.

"What's going on, Percy?" Annabeth asked as she grabbed his arm. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Something good." He whispered into her ear before crouching down to lift their daughter up. Bianca cooed in his arms, reaching for her dad. Jason finally set his wife down but held her close. Their foreheads were pressed together lost in their own world but Percy could still hear their whispered words.

"What's with you, Jason?" Reyna asked, cupping his face between her hands. Jason kissed her palms, grinning like a fool. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, noses brushing each other. Reyna was smiling also. Jason's smile was always infectious.

"When were you going to tell me?" He murmured, blue eyes sparkling with glee. Reyna tilted her head, slightly confused by her husband's question. Jason's voice was so soft it was almost lost in the wind. "You're pregnant right?" Percy smirked at Reyna's stun reaction, an expression you rarely see on the daughter of war. She nodded her head numbly as Jason pulled her in for a long tender kiss. Annabeth squealed beside Percy, beaming with happiness, and squeezed his arm. "How long?" Jason asked when they pulled apart.

"Two months," she replied breathlessly as Jason pulled her into another hug. The couple laughed gleefully. Jason's hand already spread across her flat belly, imagining his son or daughter growing in there. "How did you know? I just went to the doctor a week ago." Jason and Percy shared a look which Reyna's sharp eyes didn't miss. "Percy!"

"What? It's not my fault you married an idiot!" Percy shouted back as Annabeth ran up to embrace her best friend. Jason and Percy both grinned; happy Reyna's mysterious sickness was solved. "Looks like you're going to get a little cousin soon." Percy whispered to his daughter.


End file.
